


stay by my side

by sheepweeps



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2 percent angst but 98 percent comfort, Alternate Universe, Comfort, Fluff, Jun loves Minghao so much, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, and so does Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepweeps/pseuds/sheepweeps
Summary: It was nerve wracking for Junhui to feel the tips of his fingers ache while touching the bulging object in his jacket. It was also painfully difficult to not overthink about his proposal.But as he looked at Minghao whose love remained as sincere as it always was, he could only smile and presume that maybe everything will be alright?
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 73





	stay by my side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiangdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiangdan/gifts).



The night delved deeper to a shade of midnight blue with the moon being illuminated by its dainty swoop of light. The way the breeze caressed his blooming cheeks carried a yearning in his heart. The air reaches out, touching Junhui gently as if it can pierce his soul with a flick and withdraws hastily, leaving him longing for more of its presence. 

Junhui walked on the sidewalk, trudging the path beside the small rental stores with his hands inside his pockets while silently thanking the empty area. The bulging object in the confines of his jacket he kept on touching sent an odd warmth rippling his skin. Its presence clinging onto him, it was as if he was unimaginably heaving a box full of metal tools but instead it was a box full of his unmanned emotions; the thrill making his palms clammy and the gnawing anxiety causing him to be on edge.

The street lights kept on flickering, gradually dying out. Leaving him to scrunch his eyes, he kept on measuring his footsteps if it was large enough to step on the lines, counting each time he successfully avoided the cracks. He was trying to let his mind drift away from the situation he’ll be facing in the mere future.

However no matter how much he kept on entertaining himself with unimaginable scenarios and childish challenges, it remains. Because thoughts that are filled with fear always lingered while the small feelings of happiness always fled. 

Everything is temporary when it comes to unbridled joy, when you’re at its peak it sends a wave of elation but as it spirals down you long for more making you feel empty. It strips you bare taking everything you have that leaves you feeling regret the moment you realize that this feeling will no longer be felt.

It’s everywhere, it’s a never ending cycle of regret. It was a fear he hid beneath Junhui’s longing gaze, smiles that were always fading the moment he realizes everything changes. That just as how the wind passed him, just as how the streetlight dies out and how the night sky changes to day Minghao would also soon go. That maybe their fifteen years of joy would soon die out, leaving him longing for more of his fleeting memories with him. 

_That he’ll say no._

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his lover’s feelings, nor did he brush away Minghao’s affection. It was due to the fact of him being too nervous, he knows his feelings, he knows that every touch the younger makes sends an incomprehensible warmth that carries love and all its emotional baggage.

Junhui looked carefree with everything he does, but when it comes to feelings, honesty and a resolution is the way to go. Sincerity is the core of the soul while truth is what held it intact. 

It’s impossible not to wish for forever when Minghao was with him, he’d spend days wondering why. But it was actually a simple revelation, it was because of the younger’s tight smile when the taller learns a new pick-up line, it was Minghao’s voice that prodded Jun out mercilessly when he comes home soaked in rain, and his short laughs that cuts seamlessly and comes back again after a moment. He loves him and he too knows he was loved, because the person who smiles at him after a long day is Xu Minghao, who never fails to care for his well-being.

Just as he landed his 327th step he was greeted with the artificial lights blinding him and the sound of the automatic doors of the convenience store. He wandered through the empty shelves until he was in the drinks section where a turf of black hair was peeking in the chilled tea section. 

Junhui walked slowly, trying to make no sound and making sure his backpack would not hit any cans then pounced at Minghao. He stretched his fingers, gently but quickly pinching the younger’s ears. Warm _. Minghao is always warm._

“You know, if I didn’t know it was you I’d throw this bottle and hit your nose.” Minghao turned around, making Junhui let go of his ears and offer a hand.

The younger placed all the food he picked and dumped it onto him. Different assortment of biscuits to microwaveable sandwiches littered him.

“It’s just a four hour trip, we’re not going anywhere special.” Junhui said, crinkling his eyes with endearment at Minghao. He was bundled up with a scarf, the tips of his ears glowing a beautiful shade of pink, his sharp eyes plainly looking at him.

Minghao sighed, his now free hands fussed over the other’s tousled hair, he carefully carded the stray strands covering Jun’s eyes. “You always get hungry, especially when it’s cold. You know how cold it is when we go to the beach at dawn, especially when it’s dark. Minghao scanned his figure then added, “Why are you wearing one layer?”

“Well, we aren’t going straight to the beach the moment we'd get there.” Junhui replied, smiling at his lover reassuringly. He’ll sweat easily when they decide to go out in the afternoon. He knows Minghao would fall asleep the moment they get there and Jun would obviously snuggle up next to him.

They quickly took a basket, with Junhui waddling beside Minghao as they went to the cashier. The heavy ring of the cash register echoes the empty store, the distant sound of a car passing by and the small tapping of the cashier made Junhui’s throat heavy, lidded eyes scrambling out of nervousness. 

He was internally panicking from nervousness, a sudden rush of fright like a while ago coming back, subtly tapping his foot, now roaming his eyes on the floor, counting each tile and each crack it had. _Maybe it wasn't the right time to ask? Maybe ten years of friendship and five years of dating wasn’t enough?_

But when he looked at Minghao who’s eyes were pinched with his mouth pressed tightly while trying to find the right bill, he surmised that maybe everything will be alright. That maybe his thought out plan of spending his days of forever will be with this beautiful man. 

“Hey” Minghao was patting him by the shoulders, causing him to get out of his trance.

Junhui's blank face was staring at the other's, but smiles nervously then hides his face on the crook of the smaller man’s neck. “Hi.”

Minghao furrowed his brow at Junhui’s odd gesture and relaxed his weight, his hands gently playing with the man’s hair making Junhui lean on him more. “You’re weird today.”

“I’m always weird.” Jun mumbled, “ But that’s why you love me. Right?” He enjoys Minghao’s gentle hands, how his slender fingers eased him up, making his heart full.

Just as the older man stood up properly, Minghao released his light grip on his hair and transferred his warm hand on Jun’s nape and carried on to their walk.

Minghao paused his step the moment they were out of the store and tightened his hold that was now relaxing on his shoulders, his thumb grazing on the back of Junhui’s ears affectionately. His face dimming to a soft blue, striking enough charm that even the stars would agree of the beauty he held, his eyes brightens up like the flickering lights they were next to. He directly looks up at Junhui and smiles knowingly, reminding him of their words that were uttered in hushed whispers in empty hallways and slow dances in the middle of their apartment.

“I love you, and I’ll always do.” 

As their light footsteps greeted the flickering street lights, the breeze ignited a flame on Junhui’s heart contrasting his chapped lips and dry hands caused by the cool air. A simple declaration dwelled deep within him, making him smile as he grabbed the plastic bag. 

  
  


Just as they walked the silent sidewalk, he felt the tips of Minghao’s hand intertwining with his, warmth blossomed and the heavy weight withdrew making him feel lighter than the ever so sinking object hidden in his jacket. 

A small smile reigned Junhui’s face, a simple finality can be comprehended as he tightened his grip with the other’s, a soothing message of affection lightened their load of stress from their everyday life.

As they entered the station with their hands still pressed between them, Jun felt the small peck the other gave him on the expanse of their joined hands. He could only feel the lingering warmth of the simple action but also the neverending beat of his thumping heart. 

Minghao is everything Junhui ever wanted, and now his second thoughts were gradually dwindling, reassuringly stating his thoughts like a mantra that the younger was not like the night breeze that casually drifted away, not the street lights dimming and disappearing when its final burst gives out and that he wasn’t just a thought that gets replaced with another.

Minghao wasn’t temporary, he’ll always be by his side, touching his shoulders when he hunched, kissing his cheek when he can’t handle his load, and embracing his body as if he would vanish any moment. Jun knew that each smile he gave beams radiance; every small laugh he lets out in their spontaneous convenience store runs, every flick on his forehead when he whines and the gentle caress when he nuzzles on his neck is a silent promise of a never ending love. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The four hour trip caused Junhui’s neck to feel stiff while sitting on the dirty seat in the bus. His right hand was numb, it was expected after all since Minghao fell asleep the remaining three hours with his head lolled next to the window and the older’s hand stuck in between their two seats. 

The silent hum of the wheels against the road and the calm ambience of a travelling bus with the dim lights caused Junhui to straighten up. He woke up just about an hour before getting to their destination. He looked at Minghao who was blissfully sleeping, his mouth was slightly parted but tightly pressed up each second, his dark fringe covered his closed eyes and his left hand was placed on Jun’s lap. 

The bus suddenly stopped causing Minghao to bump on the glass window with a solid smack. Fortunately, it didn’t seem to hurt that much as Minghao mumbled something incoherent and stirred closer to the edge. Junhui quietly laughed at the sight and gently placed Minghao’s head on his shoulder and intertwined his hand onto his, feeling the comforting tingle of Minghao’s soft hair and the familiar heat of his hand.

Without a second thought, he grabbed his phone with his free hand and took another photo of Minghao next to him. The sleeping man’s face was all puffed up and relaxed, seemingly satisfied with the arrangement, his button nose scrunching when Jun can’t control the urge to boop it made Junhui feel emotions creeping up on him every time he’s with the other. 

It was the feeling of fondness that housed a family of affection. Jun’s feelings were hard to understand but it was like the warmth inside a cabin when it’s winter, it was like the sound of leaves crunching when it’s autumn and the shining light from the sun that reflected the coast on the deep blue. The sense of intimacy, security and familiarity that made Junhui’s eyes beam brighter than the crack of sunlight pouring by their window in the morning.

It was love.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Junhui woke up with Minghao peppering his face with kisses, it was a sweet sight with Minghao next to him. A blooming touch from his lover’s lips on his cheek, another one on his forehead and another one on the tip of his nose. He can feel the soft cotton of Minghao’s oversized shirt grazing his shoulders and the fleeting kisses that stopped the moment he opened his eyes. 

The younger collapsed by his side hitting his shoulder sending a groan from Junhui and a laugh from the other. Jun sat up from his sprawled position after successfully being released by the smaller boy’s weight and pulled Minghao towards him. Their faces are only a few inches apart, Minghao’s soft lips pulled up into a steady smile, his eyes glimmering sincerity with his moving hands on Junhui’s back. His fingers now brushing against the side of his hip, small soothing circles sending warmth while both of their silent gazes held different messages of adoration.

Junhui finally breaks his gaze, his head now finding itself on the crook of Minghao’s shoulder, a small laugh escapes him. “You still look like the ten-year-old ringleader Minghao with his group of gangsters.”

“Well, you still look like the eleven-year-old Jun who proposed to me after seeing me saving your cat.” Minghao huffed but tightened his embrace, his hands now touching the exposed slice of skin of the brunet.

Junhui laughed at the statement. He actually did utter the words of marriage when he saw Minghao carrying his chubby cat down the street. He still remembers the younger's displeased face and the snuggling cat he named Bun who won’t let go of his grasps. However, even though Minghao’s face was filled with annoyance after their first fateful encounter, he still went back to where they met. Secretly, Junhui knew it wasn’t just because he was concerned about the cat, there was a reason Minghao still can’t tell him straight in the eyes without blushing. 

From the day he first saw Minghao he knew he was one the kind of people who’d chew you out because of concern, who’d nag at you when you get sick but still buys you medicine and the person who lived out of honesty that strives to be a better version of himself everyday. 

“We should go outside, I’d like to see the sun for once, away from you.” Minghao teased him, but waited for Jun to stand up before him.

“You don't need the sun, you have me you know!” Junhui said jokingly, he disheveled Minghao’s hair in retaliation, earning a small groan from the other.

As they stood up from their bed with a distracted Minghao fixing his tousled hair, Junhui subtly took the small box and his wallet from the discarded jacket. With a huge breath and then accompanied by swallowing the knot forming in his throat he opened the door with a certain object weighing more heavier. 

Maybe the weight of his words that were now on the tip of his tongue were the reason for the sinking feeling in his pocket but deep down Junhui knew it was because of his anticipation for Minghao’s answer.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The wind felt heavy carrying the stench of salt, while the tantalizing sea with its clashing waves that met the shore eased his beating heart. He looked at Minghao who brought his camera, his hair flowing freely with his oversized shirt gently swaying with the wind. He looked beautiful and every single day Jun keeps on finding himself staring at Minghao. 

They’ve been here for quite a time now, with Minghao being fascinated with the shells taking a couple of pictures of its smooth peachy exterior. Junhui stood beside him, looking at Minghao’s creasing eyes every click of his camera while feeling the warmth of the sand on his feet. 

The sky was beautiful, balanced with its lively color and the ever so present clouds clustered in groups, soft edges fading to meet the shade of light blue. The sun hid on the fluffed up clouds sending its filtered rays of sunlight down to the horizon making it glimmer. 

As they head to the shore where they felt the cold but welcomed water, Junhui keeps on teasing Minghao by threatening him by pushing him to the sea, causing Minghao to huff indignantly every time he feels Junhui’s hands on his shoulders.

But after the fourth attempt of teasing Minghao, Junhui hugged him by the back instead of his unexpected touch. “Hey Haohao?” His voice croaking a little too much, afraid that he’d fail his agenda.

Minghao breathes slowly, his hair now fluffed up more than before. “Yeah?”

“Do you know how much I love you?” As gentle as the palm trees coming into contact with the breeze he asked.

Minghao could only move his shoulders as a sign for him to continue. Junhui held the man’s waist tighter, no distance left between the two of them. “I love you as much as how many grains of sand are in every beach in the world!”

The younger laughs, the familiar vibration of his giggles that suddenly ceases but comes back with a huff. “That’s too cheesy, try again next time?”

Jun squawks repeatedly like he does everytime he says something too cringy. Minghao’s laugh grows faint overtime, but the blush adorning the tips of his ears remains. 

He releases his hug making Minghao’s body to position himself directly to him. The raven gazed upon Junhui’s nervous face, he grins at him teasingly but looks at him with his gentle eyes helping him to stay at ease. With a final breath of air he conjured enough courage.

Junhui looked at the beautiful man in front of him with a small smile etched on his face. “Minghao, it’s been fifteen years since I saw you holding Bun in your arms, I still remember seeing you smiling at him on the side of the road with my vision covered with snot and tears.”

Minghao’s eyebrows hunched, his lips pressed while looking at Junhui curiously, while he continued. “It has been ten years since I realized I have fallen for you when I saw you buying me a present with your savings from the chores you did. And it has been five years since you said it back when I kept screaming in the house while watching horror movies.”

Junhui shakingly grabbed the small box in his pocket, his senses at high as he felt the smooth velvet exterior and the small edge of the opening. “I figured that maybe it’s the perfect time to call you mine in an altar in front of our crying friends and family.”

With a resound clarity he opened the box, the dainty gem glinting against the beam of sunlight, the small glimmer reflecting on the lens of the younger’s camera. “Xu Minghao, can you stay by my side? Will you grant me the honor of marrying you?”

Just as how the sun was now away from the clouds thick covers, Minghao’s smile brightened than he ever saw before, the smaller man’s arms suddenly holding onto his neck. “You idiot, I’ve always stayed by your side and I’ll always do especially now that you’ll be my husband.” Jun can feel the small exhale of Minghao, and a laugh letting loose. 

They remained on the beach for another moment, hands intertwined, warmth blooming both in their chests. The heavy feeling Junhui felt diminished instantly after his proposal replacing a satisfied smile that creased his twinkling eyes.

Minghao kissed the expanse of their joint hands once again, heat eliciting a beautiful warmth that settled on Jun’s spine, but this time a beautiful ring is seen adorning both of their fingers. 

Junhui with the sand against his feet and the warm breeze caressing his face can now say with full certainty, that thoughts that are filled with fear always lingers while the small feelings of happiness does not always flee, and the love that keeps on growing is neverending.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me your thoughts!  
> Edit: Thank you for always supporting my fics! I really appreciate your thoughts and kudos!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sheepweeps)  
> for @huiangdan (i hope you liked it)
> 
> : D


End file.
